


you pour your heart out for everyone to see

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cussing, Dancing, Day 2, Feelings, M/M, Melanie Martinez songs, OtaYuri Week, Pining, Singing, Social Media, Still pining Yuri Plisetsky, but they'll keep guessing, people will talk and think that he has a crush, sing his feelings while his best friend remains oblivious plan, speculations, yuri has a cussing friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: His mind is a cosmic chaos of emotions. Not even skating himself to the death is helping him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a direct sequel. This just happened months after the Accident, as Yuri would like to call it. Second chapter will come later, but that mostly comprises music covers, theories and speculations from the fans. Again, this was spontaneous as the first, and has not been edited very thoroughly... Cussing continues. And again, this is late on this site but early on Tumblr so you can check it out on the Otayuri week tumblr site...  
> Enjoy.

**Otayuri Week 2017 Day 2: Social Media** /Celebrations **(FaceTime, Skype, Youtube, Instagram)**

His mind is a cosmic chaos of emotions. Not even skating himself to the death is helping him.

As the past six months ran by, his communication with his labeled “bestie” remained ambiguously normal. They talk on Skype as they usually do, always ranging from their skating routines to their daily nonsense (cats, weather, etc.). And it was perfectly normal. They barely engaged a conversation on love, Mila, or… the Accident (because it totally was; come on, he wasn’t thinking straight.) and that is totally normal in their imaginary rule book. Even before said fiasco, they never really took the time to indulge on that topic, merely in passing (“who was your first kiss”, “who was the worst partner”, “the most embarrassing moment when you dated”). So yea. Totally mundane and ordinary. 

Except it wasn’t okay. It took all his strength not to broach on any topic. It would be weird and awkward. Awkweird. It was not the line friends cross and while he did cross the line by an inch, he was just pushed back to his side of the line where he initially belonged. Beka, being casual and everything, did not initiate nor push him about it. He merely kept his usual composure, just how the way things were.

And it only fueled his turmoil. It doesn’t help that his relationship with Mila grew fragile. A few days after he left, she had this.. look. There was no smile this time but there was something on her expression that she knew something.. that somehow it was his fault that he fucked up their relationship.

Through this chaos, anger at himself became his drive in training. But it wasn’t only anger, there was a whole icing of anguish spread on top. He stretched his limits, to the brink of his own sanity, almost tearing his body from limb to limb. To those who noticed said nothing, merely watching from afar and only intervening when he came close to passing out.

And said intervention came to the rescue. She was a friend of his from overseas who lived with katsudon and old man. Her parents and Katstudon’s parents go way back and decided to ship her here in Russia for a mini vacation.

***

_Tine [20:30] Yo asshole!_

_[20:45] tf do u want bitch? why are you still up? katsudon would’ve put you to bed by now.._

_Tine [20:47] Ahem. I’m a fucking 20-year-old adult. I make the rules._

_[20:48] 20-year-old adult in a fifteen-year-old body :p_

_Tine [20:49] HEY! Watch it, kid, regardless of our two-year gap, I’m still older than you._

_[20:50] yea. but i LOOK older than you :p even old man thinks ur my little sis_

_Tine [20:59] …point taken._

_Tine [21:00] Anyways. How’s it going?_

_[21:01] cut the crap_

_Tine [21:03] YOU cut the crap, Mr. “I’m angry with the world and everything that’s teen angst”_

_[21:06] ur lame af_

_Tine [21:04] And you’re stalling… haven’t heard from you much.. what’s really up..? how’s he doing?_

_[21:06] same old same old.. the usual.. nothing changed really.._

_Tine [21:07] ….After all that?_

_Tine [21:08] That fucking sucks._

_[21:13] tell me about it_

_[21:15] what makes it worse is mila hasn’t really talked to me.._

_[21:17] and i’m too distracted in coming up with any ideas for my theme and song music.._

_[21:18] and beka’s.. Beka’s okay. We’re cool. We talk the usual shit._

_Tine [21:19] but you’re not okay._

_[21:20] …is that all you got? putting out the obv?_

_Tine [21:21] Hm._

_[21:22] spill it woman, i don’t have all night for this_

_Tine [21:23] What say you and I do a little music jam? Make a Youtube account?_

_[21:24] whut_

_Tine [21:25] For a stress reliever, dumbass. You can sing. I can sing. We both can play the guitar and we can put it up on Youtube.. Plus we can search for some music you might like that’s beyond classical. It’s a win-win for everyone._

_[21:28] what do u get out of this?_

_Tine [21:30] To do something for shits and giggles. Something nice for my spare time._

_Tine [21:31] What say you?_

_[21:34] sure i guess_

_Tine [21:25] Such enthusiasm._

_[21:26] hey ur asking a lot from me here._

_***_

True to heart, they went music scavenging as planned on the days he finished his training. That meant his time with his friend from overseas overlapped with his Skyping time with Otabek. He introduced the two one evening and it went slightly awkward, seeing as they barely have anything in common except for maybe some literature, but that was only in passing. She and Yuri decided to keep the music project a secret, with the viable excuse of her being there was to be watched over (” _Hey, I’m older than you, you know” “You don’t act like it”_ ). Otabek didn’t mind of course. They still kept their conversations as mundane as they make it while Tine sat beside him mostly in silence, sometimes listening, sometimes reading some shit (” _Seriously, just pretend I don’t exist; i don’t usually wanna talk” she laughed_ ). It was an upgraded routine for all of them and no one seemed to mind one bit.

He wasn’t exactly sure how she managed to rope him into this. While yes they both have the skills to do so, he was hesitant in trying her songs. Most of them were dark, creepy and downright strange. She also had a wide variety of options. There was an equal proportion of hip hop, grunge, metal, acoustic, with a few jazz and blues combined. Beka helped as well, seeing he is a DJ and has encountered most of the music she presented. However, he never truly found out what Yuri needed for, only for some new music to skate for. 

(Sometimes, he can feel his best friend has an inkling of what they were up to, but that’s just paranoia).

Fortunately, it only took two weeks for them to find a song they both liked.

***

**yuri-plisetsky**

**Soap Cover - Melanie Martinez**

**[one minute sneak peak video]**

**“I feel it coming out my throat  
** Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap”  


**[link to Youtube]**

_#melaniemartinez #cover #soap_

_Tagged: @chriscapss_

**6,321 views**

View all 763 comments

 **BestYuriAngels**  OMFG HE CAN ACTUALLYSING!!!

 **christophe-gc**  Such accent!!! <3 Love his voice

 **Yurisonlylover**  Who’s she? His surrogate sister or something?

 **BestYuriAngels**  @Yurisonlylover I think so.. I saw a picture of them once. [link]

 **phichit+chu** Damn that voice~

 **v-nikiforov**  Wow! Amazing, Yurio! @yuri-plisetsky @chriscapss  

 **chriscapps**  Damn.. so many views per day.. You’re good for this music business @yuri-plisetsky.

***

They only posted one video yet they were already famous. His phone exploded with notifications filled with likes, dislikes and comments. Yakov didn’t seem care, as long as he kept on practicing his usual routines. Mila started talking to him again, with the help of Tin. He introduced them three days after he uploaded their video. One look from Mila and she was already adored by the older skater (” _YURI SHE’S SO ADORABLE!!!”_ ). They now go out for coffee breaks. 

And Otabek.. Beka was impressed. Still is. After he found out the video, they finally found another topic that piqued their interest: music. 

***

_Beka [17:00] Hey. Nice cover. When did you learn how to sing like that?_

_[17:02] a couple of years back, tine’s first visit in russia. We had a couple of gigs together, but this is the first time we ever posted a song that we actually like._

_Beka [17:03] You had a lot of disagreements before?_

_[17:04] pfft, more like full-blown arguments. her song choices can be a little creepy_

_Beka [17:05] I noticed…_

***

Since then, there conversations prolonged and gradually, contentment filled his emotions more than his own anguish over unrequited affections. This upgraded their routine and level of closeness further and while it was not what his other part of himself had hoped, it was enough for him to have that familiar comfort of talking to him again. 

This music project isn’t so bad after all.

***

**yuri-plisetsky**

**Carousel Cover - Melanie Martinez**

**[one minute sneak peak]**

**“And it’s all fun and games,  
** ‘Til somebody falls in love,  
But you’ve already bought a ticket,  
And there’s no turning back now”  


**[link to Youtube]**

_#melaniemartinez #cover #thissongrocks_

_Tagged: @chriscapss_

**8,453 views**

View all 532 comments

 **YuriPisMyJam**  God, that voice.. I live for that voice

 **Plisexyness**  Another Melanie?? Is he a CryBaby fan?

 **chriscapss**  @Plisexyness I am the huge fan. He just happened to like some of her songs. 

 **Y-Angels56**  @chriscapss OMFG, can you do a cover on Cry Baby? Training Wheels? Are you guys gonna cover the whole album.

 **chriscapss**  @Y-Angels56 Nah haha. Maybe?

 **yuri-plisetsy**  @chriscapss no.. 

***

_Tine [19:00] Any ideas for your music theme?_

_[20:15] none yet.._

_Tine [20:25] You doin’ ayt?_

_[20:30] more or less.. fucking tired though. almost collapsed when i couldn’t nail that jump right…_

_Tine [20:31] Ah_

_[20:33] beka and i are doing okay if that’s what you’re asking… am weirded out by mila though._

_Tine [20:36] Why?_

_[20:40] she seems to be talking to me now.. beka hasn’t mentioned about her at all. not like we talk about dating so seriously.._

_Tine [20:41] Seems okay.. What’s the problem though.._

_[20:43] nothing i guess.._

_Tine [20:45] Hm.._

_[20:47] wanna jam something tom? i think.. i may have a few ideas for my program.._

_Tine [20:48] Same artist?_

_[20:49] omfg ur killing me u know…_

_Tine [20:50] So you do like all of her songs now?_

_[20:51] not all, okay.. a couple… but she grew on me.. i’ll admit that.._

_Tine [20:55] YAY! So what say we pick another poison from her album?_

***

**yuri-plisetsky**

**Cake Cover - Melanie Martinez**

**[one minute preview video]**

**“I feel like I’m just missing  
** Something whenever you leave  
We’ve got all the ingredients  
Except you needing me”  


**[link to Youtube]**

_#melaniemartinez #thisonetookthecake #freakinggenius_

_Tagged: @chriscapss_

**7,345 views**

View all 4556 comments

 **YuriPisMyJam**  Okay, third time’s the charm. wtf is going on here?

 **BestYuriAngels**  This is just their third song, but they’re all the same artists..

 **Y-Angels56**  That’s just the third video.. nothing much to discern over anything yet..

 **YuriPisMyJam**  @Y-Angels yea but.. come on, the chosen lyrics? the chosen songs? there’s something going on…

 **leodglesia**  woah @yuri-plisetsky never knew you were a fan.. we should put up some gigs sometime.

***

The internet is now speculating on said posts. It had only been three covers of the same artist and people are already assuming that therein lies a deeper intentions that the said skater was hiding. Even the people around him were starting to wonder, with the stupid pig and stupid old man barraging him with hugs, questioning his mental well-being or if he was moping for someone. Mila even singled him out once or twice over the week, not-so-subtley prying for answer. Otabek was speculative (his best friend is too smart for his own good) but only mentioned in passing. Yuri could only keep up with the excuse to their covers as Tine being an avid fan.

And that was true.

Only, this was an outlet; a healthy outlet to convey his raging emotions. Little did he care that Otabek was oblivious to their purpose now. In a way, it’s pouring his intentions in guise of a singer’s spontaneity (because of this, he was glad that he had Tine singing with him; she’s a really good use for an excuse).

He admittedly grew an appreciation for the artist, how much skill and talent was shown through the way she writes them, and the way she sang each of her songs. 

To that extent, it was already giving him ideas for his music and theme for the upcoming competition. 

God, he is such a sap.

***

_Tine [21:00] Ready for tom?_

_[21:34] yep._

***

**yuri-plisetsky**

**Training Wheels Cover - Melanie Martinez**

**[one minute preview video]**

**“You’ve been riding two-wheelers all your life  
** It’s not like I’m asking to be your wife  
I wanna make you mine, but that’s hard to say  
Is this coming off in a cheesy way?” 

**[link to Youtube]**

_#melaniemartinez #awesomesong_

_Tagged: @chriscapss_

**9,234 views**

View all 5,656 comments

 **YuriPisMyJam**  omfg something else is going on… I just know it..

 **Y-Angels**  So maybe there is…

 **leodglesia**  Awesome cover, guys!!!  Sick guitar plucking @chriscapss 

 **saymyname**  what is with the Crybaby themes??? Could it be..?

 **Y-Angels**  Pining? Unrequited love??? they’re quite apparent…

 **saymyname**  maybe it’s just a coincidence.. who knows..

****

_Beka [23:30] Hey. Great cover today *thumbs up emoji*_

_[00:01] thnx.._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title originates from Melanie Martinez's Cry Baby. The story plot is not correlated to the song, but just that single line. Please bear with me.. it's been a long time since I've written something this coherent (regardless of the cussing).


End file.
